Annotations within video can help viewers identify important elements within a video. Unfortunately, many times video comprises annotations that are not related to information that a user is searching for. This leads to wasted time viewing video and reading annotations in search of information. For example, consider the situation where after a traffic accident, a public-safety officer has collected videos from multiple sources (Body worn camera, CCTV, etc.). If an investigator wants to look through all of the videos to find the needed information, it would be beneficial if only relevant annotations are present. It would also be beneficial if the video could somehow aide in providing information to complete a report or help to fill out a form.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.